The Black Dragon
by Insert A Good Name Here
Summary: When a teenager learns too much, and creates his own Sacred Gear, how will the rest of the world react to his new found power? (Post-Season 3 of Anime)
1. Down to Earth

The black haired teen stared at the man below his feet, a smirk on his face. His foot rested on top of a defeated man, collapsed on the ground after a long battle. The teen's eyes glowed a dark red in the moonlight.

"Please… have mercy on me, dragon..." The man shook, not wishing to be stomped on once more.

"I think you need to realize that _I don't care,_ " the teen responded, his expression remaining constant. "You should never have challenged a dragon in the first place."

"...Fine. Just kill me then." The man let go, stopping his struggle and laying flat."

"Alright." The teen kicked the man square in the head, knocking it clean off the neck. "Another one bites the dust."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean that another devil got killed last night?!" Issei shouted. He couldn't believe what Rias was telling him.

"Sona confirmed it with me just this morning. He was dead, only a few miles out from school."

"So that means..." Issei's expression darkened."

"Yes, it must be someone local, possibly someone who goes to our school." Rias sighed, uncomfortable at the thought of someone from her own House being killed as well.

"Whoever it is, if- no, _when_ we find them," Issei declared, "they had better hope that I don't kill them on the spot."

"That's the thing though," Rias calmly replied, "being able to take out high rank devils like they have been means that they aren't weak. They may possibly even be a rogue devil or fallen angel. We don't know for sure yet."

'Whoever they are, they couldn't possibly stand up to my sacred gear, could they?' Issei wondered to himself, as Rias got up from her chair and walked to the door.

"I wish we could do something about this, but unfortunately I don't think we really have much of a choice but to sit and wait. We can go out and search, but I think our best shot would be to try and lure them in and launch an assault from all sides. But even then, winning isn't guaranteed…" Rias turns to the door, but Issei runs up next to her. "How could it not be? Our combined strength should be able to-"

"Issei, I didn't tell you yet, but.." Rias' expression darkens. "We think the one killing devils may be a Dragon Emperor."

* * *

"Man, where's good food when you really want it.." the teen sighed, his black boots making metallic clanks against the ground below him.

"Abunai, this is no time to wish for food. We must find one of the other two Dragon Emperors as quickly as possible. You and I know full well what will happen if we don't reach them in time." His boots glowed red as the voice spoke from them.

Abunai shrugged. "We have time. Plus, neither the red nor white Dragon Emperors would believe us, so why should we ask anyways?"

"Because," the dragon retorted, "you can't beat him by yourself."

"Tsk.. fine. But only because I want to meet them. Plus, that Red Dragon Emperor… he's made quite a name for himself I guess. I should really go give him the respect he deserves." Abunai looks around. "You know where he is?"

"I believe his name is Issei. He attends Kuoh Academy, and is a Pawn under Rias Gremory." The dragon huffed, although you couldn't see him visibly.

"Rias, eh? Last time I heard that name, it was when the Red Dragon activated Juggernaut Drive, back in a Rating Game meant to save… oh, I forget." Abunai thought for a moment. "Whatever. It's 4:00 AM, so in a few hours he should be going to school, unless he skips for some odd reason." Abunai turns towards his west, sighing. "Looks like I'll be getting to meet the famous Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei woke up to his normal sights. Rias to his right. Asia to his left. Koneko laid curled up by his legs. Akeno sleeping under Asia. Normal morning.

After everyone awoke and made their morning preparations, and left for Kuoh once again, Issei felt strange as they proceeded towards school. Ddraig didn't seem any more enthusiastic. Issei crept behind the rest of the group to speak with Ddraig.

"So you can feel it too," Ddraig noted.

"Yeah, I have the same chills as when I see Vali.. but, why would he be here?" Issei couldn't figure out as to why, but his only hope was that Vali wasn't yet looking to fight him.

"I do not believe that it is Vali. I think it may be someone else."

Ddraig only made Issei worry more. "Who else could possibly have the same presence as a dragon besides a-" Issei made a sudden realization. "Are there more Sacred Gears like mine and Vali's? With dragons like you?"

Ddraig sighed. "There shouldn't be. However… more Sacred Gears constantly get created, yet a far lower percentage should have dragons… I can assure you, though, that it cannot be a relative to me."

Issei wondered. "So, if it's damn near impossible for a Sacred Gear to be born with a dragon, and definitely not one with a relative to you, then how is it possible for it to feel like you?"

"I do not know," Ddraig replied calmly.

Issei and the others walked quietly the rest of the way to school, although Asia picked up on Issei's worry. "Hey, Issei, are you alright? You seem nervous about something."

Issei suddenly blinks a couple times and turns to Asia. "What? Me? Nervous? No, I'm just, uhh.. tired, still. I woke up a couple times last night, threw off my internal schedule… yeah."

Asia seemed to buy it. "Oh, okay then. If you say so."

As they finally made their last turn to school, Issei started to pick up the presence once more, but it felt.. calmer, than before. Like it was patiently waiting for something. As they walked through the gate, something within Issei told him to jump forward; so he did. He landed on the ground, away from the group, has a black boot stuck out in the air, a sharp crack heard within a second after the blow was fired. The group looked at Issei, and then back at the source of the attack.

Issei stood, eyeing up the unusual teenager. He wore a simple red fleece jacket, black sweatpants, and a red tee shirt, with the neck hanging down near his chest. On his feet were two black, metal boots that had a dark red glow, like Issei's boosted gear. The boy's hair was a rather dark brown, with a small nose and piercing red eyes to boot.

"Who the heck is.." Rias stammered, before Abunai interrupted her.

"Abunai Akamine, bearer of Gazfre, otherwise known as the Black Dragon Emperor. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

 **After having binged the entire first three seasons of the anime, and researching on the Wikia, I decided to write this story. I learned a lot from the Wikia, and now I think I'll try and read the manga. If you enjoyed this story, or the ideas, let me know so I can improve in the future. This is my first attempt at writing a potentially longer story, so mistakes are inevitable.**


	2. Artificial

"Abunai… why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Issei scratched the back of his head, wondering where this new stranger could have come from. "I know I certainly haven't seen you, though."

"That would make sense, considering I didn't bother ever meeting you until I met Gazfre." Abunai replied calmly, folding his arms and resisting a yawn. Issei was meant to be the Red Dragon Emperor, but so far Abunai saw no sign that he was so. If he wasn't already told, the identity of the Red Dragon would be completely hidden.

Perhaps that is actually the case, and he doesn't want others to know. Genius.

Issei frowned. "What do you want me for, then? You're going to make us lat-" Issei turned, and the rest of the group was already gone. "Okay, you're going to make _me_ late."

Abunai gave a half-hearted smile and lowered his arms to his sides. "Simply a warning. About the other dragons."

"A warning about the other dragons? Like Vali and Great Red? What about them?" Issei didn't understand how this guy knew about the other dragons. Wait, did that mean Abunai knew about Issei being the Red Dragon Emperor, too?

"Yes, them. They aren't alone, as you know. In fact.." Abunai jumped, revealing his sacred gear – a pair of black metal boots, similar to the Boosted Gear Issei held. "You're looking at one." He landed, black plated armor covering his whole lower body. "I just need you to know now not to get a big head. Being in the House of Gremory is a big thing, sure, but you only got there because of the power of the Boosted Gear."

Issei restrained himself from attempting to punch Abunai. "Look who's talking! For someone who wasn't even known before five minutes ago, you sure act all high and mighty!"

"Ah, but that's the point. I _am_ high and mighty." Abunai smirked, turning towards the school and waving his hand, motioning Issei to follow. "C'mon. I don't want to be late for my first day."

* * *

After a rather obnoxious day, sitting and watching as Abunai quickly adapted to the school environment, Issei was ready for some time at the Occult Research Club. Abunai was always at least in the corner of his eye, whether it was intentional or not. This guy acted almost the exact opposite as he expected a dragon to be; polite to the other students, understanding and even compassionate to other people. It was an odd turn from how he acted hours earlier, before he went into school.

Once the day finally ended, and Abunai was nowhere in sight, Issei made a break for the club room. Inside already was Rias, Koneko, Azazel, and-

"Abunai! I'm surprised you showed up!" Azazel was conversing with the newbie. Abunai's sacred gear was nowhere in sight. Did they even know he had one?

"Yeah, being new means I have to check all the different clubs out. I'm not gonna just go here and back everyday, right?" Abunai gave a warm smile. It made Issei cringe a little.

"Hah! You'd be surprised by the amount of kids here who _do_ do that! Oh, hey, speak of the devil! Issei, get over here and meet Abunai!" Azazel seemed totally oblivious to who this guy was. No way he really was, though. Right?

"We met already. Before school." Issei responded quietly. Rias gave him a reassuring glance, telling him she must not totally trust the guy, either.

"Yep, we sure did." Abunai gave a look at Issei, his red eyes sending chills down Issei's spine. What is _up_ with this guy?

"Oh, alrighty then. Well, if you ever need anything, never be afraid to come see any of us, alright Abunai?" Azazel gave Abunai a firm handshake, and waved him on towards the door.

"Thanks again!" Abunai took his chance and walked by, and as he did, gave a subtle yet harsh jab in the side to Issei. Issei bit back the pain, not moving. "See you soon!" With a final goodbye, Abunai was gone.

"Argh.." Issei let go of the pain and grasped his side, which now felt like it had exploded and released his vital organs. Somehow, just that quick gesture by Abunai hurt him more than a hundred blows from someone like Riser ever could.

"Issei? Are you alright?" Rias, worried, rushed over to check his side. "Oh my god, there's a gaping hole in-between your ribs! How the hell-" Rias quickly remembered Abunai grazing past Issei on his way out. "How the hell did he even.." Rias quickly attempted her best at healing his side.

Azazel grumbled. "I could tell by that act. He isn't fooling anyone. That kid has a sacred gear, but my issue is that I don't know what it could be." Azazel stepped out from the chair and towards Issei. "Let me look at the wound."

Issei obeyed, lifting up his shirt, revealing a deep, yet narrow gap right between two of his ribs. Blood stopped flowing at this point, but the flesh was still bright red. Azazel frowned. "That could have been made a killing blow, but he purposely avoided any sort of important organ. Like a warning shot. Issei, what did Abunai say to you earlier?"

Issei explained everything he knew to Azazel, who merely sat there and took it all in. Once he was done, Azazel started trying to decode everything out loud. "Based on the fact he knows so much about dragons, and he seems to possess a sacred gear just like you and Vali, I can only come to two different conclusions."

The air in the room got heavy. "One, another dragon was born into the family, meaning now there are three Dragon Emperors running around."

Ddraig was the first to interject. "No. Despite the major distaste I instantly felt for this person, this did not replicate the urge of battle that approaching Vali would. This conclusion simply cannot be true."

Azazel resisted a laugh. "Thought so. So, naturally, the only other conclusion is.." He hesitates. "Abunai has created his own sacred gear, with the powers to rival that of both Vali and Issei."

Rias interjects. "That can't be possible. Attempting to create your own artificial gear like that, especially one with a dragon and its own consciousness- that shouldn't even be physically possible."

Issei looks down. "I know what I heard and saw. Everything about the event and what he said leads to that conclusion. What else could it be?" The room stayed silent for a moment. At this point, no one knew exactly what to do about the situation.

Koneko adds her own thoughts. "Since the dragons are always fated to battle, does that mean, someday, as long as Abunai exists, he too will be forced to fight both Issei and Vali? If so, how will that end?"

"We still have no idea how powerful Abunai's artificial gear is," Azazel responds. "He could have made a total dud. But, if creating it led him to learn enough about the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, then that means he at least got the AI down pat. But, it could still be totally weak."

"But, if you had the power to practically recreate an ancient being into your own gear, why stop there?" Rias thinks out loud.

Back to silence.

* * *

The horns of several cars rang in Abunai's ears, as he passively strolled down the left side of the road on his way home. No doubt Issei and his gang of looneys would eventually figure out the truth. But could they handle the truth? Not even Abunai thought he could if he had just learned it. It would only be a matter of time until he could gather Issei, Vali, and himself in one spot. Then they'd see what power is truly like.

"Abunai. You're drifting into the road again." Gazfre alerted Abunai, who then suddenly extended his right arm, deflecting an incoming car and sending it at an angle away from him.

"Thanks. I could've died out there." Abunai thanks him and moves back to the left.

"You wish."


End file.
